Currently, teeth are primarily cleaned by dental hygienists and dentists utilizing hand-operated cleaning tools or a mechanized tool wherein the cleaning element is vibrated at sonic frequencies. A disadvantage of present tools is that their typically metal, cleaning elements have relatively sharp edges that can damage or scrape away enamel or dentin from the tooth. Also, sharp edges can chip crown or composite resin margins.
Recently, tooth implants have been developed wherein a missing tooth is replaced by a prosthesis which is implanted in the jaw. The composition of the implant is such that the bone tissue will actually attach to the implant so that it is firmly anchored. This eliminates the need for a bridge wherein an artificial tooth is not positioned within the jawbone but, instead, is anchored to adjacent teeth.
It is necessary to clean plaque and scale from the implant, just as a natural tooth, particularly beneath the gum line. Unfortunately, the material employed for the implants is damaged by conventional scaling tools. Commonly, the implant is made of titanium and is highly polished. The sharp metal edge of the scaling tool roughens and mars the surface of the implant, thereby increasing the surface area available for the adherence of unwanted plaque.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which will properly clean tooth implants, as well as natural teeth, without damaging the surface of the teeth, and clean crown and restoration margins.